Rick Riordan’s diary
by Laugh.Live.Love.Dogs
Summary: Some people say Percy Jackson is just a fun fiction book, but a few think otherwise. What if Rick Riordan really discovered a place called Camp Half-Blood, and this is his diary? What if he met Percy Jackson, and made his adventures into a book? *this is just a made up story, no offense to real life *
1. 1 The lightning thief

_I am not Rick Riordan nor do I own him. This is just if, if the Percy Jackson stories were true, how Rick went to Camp Half Blood and meet them._

 **Day 1**

 ** _(Percy Jackson and the lightning thief)_**

Wanting to meet a famous author, I started my journey. It was really crowded in the airport, and I finally arrived just in time on my plane. It was a close call. Since it was my first time going to upstate New York, and I decided to ask a citizen where the place the author lived was. He didn't seem to be a citizen. He talked in a foreign language, and I just wandered about by myself.

A few minutes of non stop walking, and I arrived in a forest island place. I was desperately lost in this forest. Maybe tomorrow I would have some luck. For today.p, I'm just going to settle down here.

 **Day 2**

The most amazing thing happened today. I was wandering about the forest, when I saw a sign that was in a strange language, Greek, I could tell, and congratulated myself for mastering it. The sign read; _Camp Half-Blood_ , though I had no idea what this meant, even if I understood it. I walked under it, and immediately felt this invisible border trying to push me back, or maybe it might have been the wind. I resisted this(good thing I had lots of gym practice), and walked on. After a few minutes, an amazing sight met me. Strawberry hills, small forests, a perfect view of a lake, and small cabins in the shape of a V upside down. I nearly dropped my backpack in the view. Without warning, a blonde boy came running towards him, with a another pretty blonde girl. "Hi! You must be a Demigod, right?" He asked. "Oh, I'm Will by the way, Will Solace, and this is Selena from the Aphrodite cabin. If you're wondering, my dad's Apollo." Demigods, Aphrodite and Apollo... it rang a bell. Greek myths! I realised, and I stared in amazement in these fine children. This meant that maybe this Camp was for Demigods, and Greek myths were all true! "Actually, I'm not a demigod of some sort. I'm just mortal." "What!" The blonde girl, Selena , looked surprised and Will Solace nearly dropped his sword. "Then how did you get past the, the..." Will Solace gulped, pointing to the invisible barrier. "The border thing? No idea." I replied. Selena whispered something to Will, and he nodded. "Okay. First, get a rest, and you can go talk to Chiron tomorrow. You look horrible." Sure, I was exhausted, but hearing the name Chiron, I remembered that he was a centaur and couldn't wait to meet him.

I was introduced to the Hermes cabin, and sat down, writing down some notes about today. Most of the Camp seemed to be made out of teens, and the Hermes cabin had a bunch of them. Today was quite wonderful, though this all might just be a dream.


	2. Chiron

**Day 3**

The Hermes kids woke me up this morning. I was trying to call the author, trying to tell him that I couldn't go when a girl from the Athena cabin stormed up to me and and smashed my phone. "Excuse me, but ,as I ask you why you did that?" I asked her. Maybe she didn't know it was expensive. "It attracts monsters." She simply said. I soon learned that her name was Annabeth.

I went to the 'Big House and met the half man-Half horse creature, Chiron, and he seemed surprised. "Greetings, mortal." He nodded. "It has been a few centuries since a mortal came to this camp. I think the gods are trying to tell us something major is going to happen.." "what do you mean?" I asked politely. "The last time a mortal who could see through the mist entered here, something big happened, as in a war, or someone important coming." I nodded.

 _Sry for the short chapter. I'll try harder next time._


	3. The boy with black hair and green eyes

**Day 4**

Camp Half-Blood is an amazing place. I'm didn't regret that instead of meeting the author I came here. There's a Pegasus stable, training places, forests, camps, swimming places, fighting grounds and more. Yeah, sure, people do call me 'Myth Master', But that's in the mortal life. Here, I have a lot to learn.

I'm quite good with Annabeth. I'm to old to date her, I'm over 25, and she's barely a teen.

She's smart, great at fighting, and ran from home to here since she was four. I really like the kid, and if I was going again, would be her Best Friend.

The thirteen year old is way to intelligent for her age. "Hey, Mr. Rick!" She called, and I smiled. "What is it, dear?" "Do you want to learn some architecture with me?"

"Sure, why not.".

 **Day 5**

This morning Annabeth came charging into the Hermes cabin.

"Mr. Rick!" She called, desperately. I sat up. "What's wrong, Annabeth?".

"I found a boy- he killed a Minotaur last night, judging by the horn. I think we better go and see him.".

I got dressed, and met Annabeth at the end of the room. "Let's go," She beckoned, and ran forward.

There was a boy who was about Annabeth's age, still unconscious in the patient's room.

He had messed up black hair, and Annabeth fed him spoonful of 'Ambrosia and Nectar'.

The boy choked and opened his eyes. His eyes were a deep see green Color. "W-What?" He mumbled, "where am I?" And he fainted.


End file.
